1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable and desk-type lighting apparatuses.
2. Background of the Invention
In Japanese Patent No. 2918820, the present inventor discloses box-shaped mini-studio equipment which can be used as a transportable lighting or studio apparatus.
The mini-studio equipment is composed of an upper box, a middle box, and a lower box. An upper light source is attached to the ceiling of the upper box; and the bottom wall of the upper box is formed of a light diffusion plate for diffusing light emitted from the upper light source. The ceiling portion of the middle box is covered with the diffusion plate of the upper box; and the bottom wall of the middle box is formed of a photographing stage. The photographing stage diffuses light emitted from a lower light source and has a curved portion and a backdrop portion covering a side wall of the middle box. The ceiling portion of the lower box is covered with the photographing stage of the middle box; and the lower light source is attached to the bottom wall of the lower box.
A digital camera or the like is fixed to a side wall portion of the middle box; and an object placed on the photographing stage is lighted optimally through adjustment of the outputs of the upper and lower light sources. The mini-studio equipment enables even a person who does not have expert knowledge of lighting to easily take a digital picture or silver-salt picture of high quality comparable to that of a picture taken by a professional photographer.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional mini-studio equipment assumes a box-like shape and is composed of an upper box, a middle box, and a lower box, the overall size of the equipment is as large as a small-sized refrigerator. Therefore, although the mini-studio equipment is transportable, casters must be attached to the bottom of the lower box when the mini-studio equipment is to be moved within the same building. Further, when the mini-studio equipment is moved to another location, the mini-studio equipment must be loaded onto a vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable lighting apparatus which solves the above-described problems involved in conventional techniques, which can be carried as hand luggage, and which enables an ordinary amateur photographer to utilize the lighting techniques of professional photographers and to take high-quality digital or silver-salt pictures. Another object of the present invention is to provide a desk-type lighting apparatus which facilitates teaching of lighting techniques at an education site.
In order to achieve the above object, a portable lighting apparatus of the present invention comprises a storage case section, and a lid section connected to the storage case section such that the lid section can be opened and closed, wherein the storage case section includes a power supply, a plurality of lighting units connected to the power supply, and a photographing stage; and the lid section includes a back screen.
In another portable lighting apparatus of the present invention, the storage case section has a storage space for storing the lighting units.
In still another portable lighting apparatus of the present invention, the power supply is fixedly disposed at the left-hand end and right-hand end, respectively, of the storage space; the lighting units include lower lighting units connected directly to the power supplies, and upper lighting units connected to the power supplies via arm portions; and the photographing stage is attached to the power supplies such that the photographing stage covers the lower lighting units and extends between the left-hand and right-hand power supplies, wherein when the lighting units are stored, the photographing stage is removed and stored within the lid section.
A desk-type lighting apparatus of the present invention comprises a storage desk section, and a lid section connected to the storage desk section such that the lid section can be opened and closed, wherein the storage desk section includes a power supply, a plurality of lighting units connected to the power supply, and a photographing stage; and the lid section includes a back screen.
In another desk-type lighting apparatus of the present invention, the storage desk section has a storage space for storing the lighting units.
In still another desk-type lighting apparatus of the present invention, the power supply is fixedly disposed at the left-hand end and right-hand end, respectively, of the storage space; the lighting units include lower lighting units connected directly to the power supplies, and upper lighting units connected to the power supplies via arm portions; and the photographing stage is attached to the power supplies such that the photographing stage covers the lower lighting units and extends between the left-hand and right-hand power supplies, wherein when the lighting units are stored, the photographing stage is removed and stored within the lid section.
In still another portable or desk-type lighting apparatus of the present invention, the photographing stage is a transparent acrylic plate.
In still another portable or desk-type lighting apparatus of the present invention, the back screen is hung from the upper end of the lid section.
In still another portable or desk-type lighting apparatus of the present invention, the back screen is formed of resin film, paper, or cloth.